Some embodiments described herein relate to tracking and gamification of physical exercise.
Some known methods for exercise tracking include detecting a user's location during exercise via global positioning system (GPS) sensors and mapping the user's progress. While such known methods may be suitable for tracking an individual user, they may not adequately motivate the user or allow multiple users of different fitness levels, starting points, and geographic locations to realistically compete against and motivate each other. A need therefore exists for media, systems, and methods for game-based exercise tracking with virtual world variations that can challenge a user to complete a circuit on a virtual world or allow users of different skill levels and starting points to realistically compete against each other.